Alive
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Life. Compared to death it seems great, however it is not. Living and being among the living, that is much harder. My name, is Chloe Saunders, and I'm, Alive.


Death or Life

* * *

**A/N: Short teaser for my upcoming story/one shot!**

* * *

Death. It's not as sweet or smooth as we dream it to be. It's not racing towards some ethereal light. It's loud; it's the sound of metal on metal, the blood curdling screams blending together until you don't know if it's you or the person next to you. It's the daggers of pain that cut into your arms. The sound of crushing a nut in a nutcracker yet it's not a nut that's crushing into pieces; it's your bones. Death I think would be much simpler.

However I am not dead, and this is my only memory.

Life. Compared to death it seems great, however it is not. Living, being among the living this is much harder.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm,

Alive.

* * *

I'm sure this makes little sense to someone who doesn't know me, or my history. Well if you'd have to start from the beginning, from where it all began. A high school girl who saw ghosts and then was sent to Lyle's House for the "Troubled Teens". _(If you don't know this...then read the Darkest Powers Series!)_

Now that you're all caught up I suppose I can skip to well...I guess a few months later.

* * *

_Chloe First Person Past POV_

Life with the Bae family is great, they're all kind and respectful. Kit was always making sure he accommodated my Aunt in every decision that he made, not that she really had any idea what she was doing. Simon and Tori, well Kit told them everything about a week ago and they'd been avoiding him and each other ever since. Guess letting them know they were siblings didn't bring them closer. However on the bright side it did bring Tori and Derek closer, since Tori was blood related to the Bae family the werewolf gene automatically dubbed her as pack material. Funny how that worked out.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Derek asked is his usual deep rumbling tone.

"You, me."

"Those are always good thoughts." He cut in kissing the side of my neck. I'm not gonna lie, my Aunt still can not stand Derek. At all! However she'd loosened the reins a bit and had agreed as long as he didn't hurt me that he was good for me. Kit had openly welcomed our relationship and would often tease us whenever the opportunity arrived.

"Yes, yes they are." I replied reaching over my head to wrap an arm loosely around his neck pulling him down for a quick kiss. Public displays of affection were never in the cards for Derek, he was thoroughly repulsed when he saw others kissing and figured he couldn't hate it and do it. It was the small things like that which made me love Derek more as we got to know each other better.

"Your beautiful today as well." He whispered in my ear as he pulled away taking a large bite out of his apple as he did so. Apples. I rolled my eyes at him, ever since I'd changed my shampoo from citrus to apple cinnamon he'd become obsessed with apples. Of course when I was on the citrus shampoo he could always be found with an orange in his hand. He hadn't noticed it yet but Kit and I had been playing this game for a while now. We'd planned on Coconut next to see if he'd actually eat coconut all day. I suppose you could say this was a secret game we liked to play with Derek.

"Thanks." I replied leaning back into his chest for a moment before pulling away. One of the things I'd noticed from being around Derek was that he always knew where I was every minute of every day. I wouldn't say in a stalker way, more in a protective way. It was his way of looking out for me, the weakest one in our group by far. This happened to be my Aunt's favorite trait, she never had to worry about me cause if she needed to know where I was she'd just have to ask and Derek would let her know.

"Your hair smells good, almost edible." He teased and I rolled my eyes watching him throw the apple core away.

"You feeling okay? You've complimented me twice already this morning." I replied reaching my hand out for his.

"And I'm not aloud to compliment my gorgeous girlfriend?" He asked raising his left eyebrow as he took my outstretched hand pulling me into his side.

"That makes three." I teased kissing as his arm as high as I could.

"Alright so Simon got to me." I rolled my eyes, this was quite common since we'd started dating. Simon says this, Simon said that, Simon suggested and so on so forth. Apparently Derek really liked to listen to everything is brother said.

"I already told you I'm not dating Simons puppet! I'm dating Derek Souza." He laughed and rolled his eyes at me but I was serious. Well as serious as a five foot something, black haired necro girl could be. Yeah that's right my hair is still black, it's sort of washing out, a little.

"I know, but I just thought I'd try it out." He replied leading me from the dining room into the kitchen grabbing, guess what...that's right an apple as we crossed through into the rec room. "Not me huh?" He asked looking down at me and I gave him a small smile.

"You do compliment me, but in your own gruff Derek the werewolf way." I replied tugging him over to the empty couch.

"So I can't call you beautiful?" He whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist and trapping me against his chest. "Chloe?" He whispered into my ear kissing down my cheek causing me to shiver.

"N-no-"

"No?" He asked trailing his lips closer to my own.

"Y-yes, you can." I stammered out and he grinned.

"Good cause you really are." He replied giving me a quick kiss before pulling me into his lap and onto the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this teaser!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
